metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Fune
The Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' is a large tunnel worm found on Zebes. Description ''Super Metroid The Fune is a stationary creature that lives in the walls of Norfair's hot caverns; all that is visible of it are its head and its mouth. A Fune can launch blue-hot fireballs from its mouth when it feels threatened. The only way to kill this creature is with a direct shot from a Super Missile or a Power Bomb. Except for the lack of any visible optical organ(s), they share a great resemblance with Namihes. Metroid: Other M '']] Chronologically, ''Other M is the Fune's first appearance since the destruction of planet Zebes. A single specimen is known to be aboard the BOTTLE SHIP in Sector 1 / Biosphere, alongside at least one Namihe. Unlike the Funes and Namihes originally featured on Zebes, which were seemingly passive predators, this particular duo are extremely aggressive and can extend their bodies as well as move around their environment rather than staying nestled within a wall. These changes may be due to genetic manipulation by the Galactic Federation to create more efficient bioweapons, but their aggressive behavior is more likely the result of either the aggravating cries of the infant Ridley clone or MB controlling them with her brainwaves. Samus fights the Fune and the Namihe together as a boss battle in the Subterranean Control Room. Both of the creatures have the same attack patterns: they will stick their heads out of holes in the walls and ceiling and fire electric projectiles at Samus, reminiscent of their species' 2D appearances. Samus must target the Fune's head in Search View and stun it with a Missile. This will make the Fune come out of the wall and attack Samus more directly. At this point, Fune is capable of temporarily entering a state in which it can absorb any of Samus' beam shots; once it has absorbed enough, it uses the beam's energy to strengthen their projectiles, resulting in a single blast that launches a spread of multiple energy bombs. Fune also has another attack, which involves swallowing Samus and then spitting her out again. In order to defeat the Fune, Samus must first stun it with a Charge Beam shot and then finish it off with a Lethal Strike or with another attack. Alternatively, she can use Missiles, but this will only damage the creature and will not leave it open to Lethal Strike, so it is less effective. If Samus takes too long to kill the Fune after being pried out, it will go back in the wall. After either the Fune or Namihe is defeated, the other one becomes more difficult to battle. For example, the creature will not remain open to a Lethal Strike for as long the other one was, and it will be more difficult to pull out of the wall as it moves faster. ''Metroid Fusion '']] Samus encounters X Parasite-infected Funes and/or X mimicking the creatures in Sector 3 of the Biologic Space Laboratories research station. The X-mimic version appears to have sacrificed durability (they can be damaged by charged shots and regular Missiles) in exchange for an extendable neck which they can use to lunge out of the wall when Samus approaches. Once extended, Fune can be frozen with Ice Missiles to make platforms. Fune can still spit out fireball-like projectiles that fly directly in front of the creatures. ''Metroid Fusion suggests that Namihes are possibly mature Funes, as almost all X-infected Fune change into Namihe at a certain point in the game. Since the X Parasites often seem to imitate the natural behavior of their infected victims, they could have followed the natural evolutionary path from Fune to Namihe, similar to the Zeros maturing into Kihunters. Official data ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ;NAMIHE & FUUNE (pg. 161) :"These massive snake-like creatures attacks by poking out of alternating holes in the wall. Watch out for when their face appears. When it does, launch a missile and finish them off once knocked outside."'' ''Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition ;Bosses (pg. 18) :'Namihe and Fune''' :"There are Namihe and Fume sic worms that live inside the BOTTLE SHIP'S walls. When they come out to attack, they know better than to expose their entire bodies. They peek their heads out, launch electric projectiles, and then retreat back into the walls. Shoot the worms while their heads are exposed and they will eventually wriggle out of their holes. When they rear up to unleash an attack, use your Charge Beam to stun them. When they drop, rush their heads and use Lethal Strikes to kill them." ;Boss Battle - Namihe and Fune (pg. 62) :"Backtrack the way you came and stop to save your progress at the Navigation Booth just outside the next room. When you enter the next room, two tunnel worms come crashing out of the walls! This time, they don’t pass you by without attacking. They attack you with glowing orbs of energy from their mouths and occasionally come out of their tunnels to bite you! :Wait for the tunnel worms to pop their heads out of the wall and hit them with missiles. The missiles force them to retreat back into the walls temporarily. Move around the room until they begin to creep out again and continue to shoot them with missiles. If they slither out of the walls completely, run away from them to avoid getting chomped and shoot them from afar when they snake into the air, ready to strike. An alternate attack is to hit them with the Charge Beam while they’re out of the walls, then rush them and finish them off with a Lethal Strike. :If you cannot get the slimy beasts with a Lethal Strike, finish them off with missiles. The tunnel worms are more vulnerable to missiles while they execute their vortex breath attack. Stand as far away from the vortex as you can and unload as many missiles as you can. Crush both tunnel worms. Then the small square hatch in the corner of the room opens up. Drop into Morph Ball mode and roll in." Trivia *The Fune as well as the Namihe, with their lunging attack, may be a reference to the inner jaw of the Alien in the Alien film franchise (Xenomorph), which greatly inspired Metroid. *The Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide states that Fune fires "red-hot fireballs", but in actuality the fireballs are blue. In Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition, these attacks are referred to as electric projectiles or "glowing orbs of energy" instead. *''Metroid Fusion: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' refers to Funes as "long-necked creatures". *The Fune and Namihe's appearance and battle tactics in Other M are very similar to the Bomb Guardian from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes; all three are worm-like creatures that use energy orbs to attack Samus. They are also similar to Botwoon of Super Metroid, as they too will stick their heads out of the ceiling and walls to launch projectiles. Similarly-moving creatures also include Serris (in Metroid Fusion) and the Animworm (in Metroid: Samus Returns). *The Fune and Namihe's battle theme in Other M is shared with the Brug Mass and Nightmare Unmasked battles. Gallery SMfune.png|A Fune in Super Metroid. Smart norfair.jpg|''Super Metroid: The Official Nintendo Game Guide'' "Heat Worm".jpg|Sector 3 of the BSL Station. Energy Bombs.PNG|A Fune firing electric projectiles at Samus in Other M Fune spit.jpg|The Fune spitting Samus out. Fune strike.jpg|Samus using a Lethal Strike on the Fune. Fune_and_Namihe.jpg|Gallery Mode JP Other M Guide 161.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' page 161 References ru:Фунэ ja:フーネ Category:Species Category:Zebes Category:Norfair Category:Ridley's Lair Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Biosphere Category:BSL Category:X Category:Sector 3 Category:Recurring Species Category:Lavalife Category:Bosses